Wild Cat
by Ihearu
Summary: When everyone else is too busy at a house party, Beck swoops in and takes care of a drunk, blacked out Cat. People always say, drunk words, sober thoughts, right?
1. One Wild Night

**A/N: Muahahaha, i'm back! I got a short spurt of inspiration, and decided that this show & couple would be perfect for the idea. I'm unsure of whether or not to just let it be, or continue it. This story contains underage drinking, so if you're against it, i'd stop reading now. Leave thoughts? Much appreciated! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Wild Cat_

When the morning light hits her eyes, she recoils and pulls a blanket over her face. Usually, morning time is her favorite. She's consistently the first one awake in her house, always up making her brother breakfast. Other times, she leaves early for school and stops by Skybucks for some sweet treats from her friends.

Today, however, this wasn't the case. Keeping her eyes shut, she reaches around the bed for her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Longneck. No luck.

_Must've fallen off of the bed. _She certainly didn't feel well enough to assess the situation further.

But rolling onto her side, something felt odd. What was she wearing? Why did her bed seem so small?

Her eyes snapped open, quickly shrinking to slits as the brightness penetrated her sight.

"Well good morning there, wild child."

If there was a way for Cat Valentine to express her shock without getting sick, she would have done so on the spot.

Rapidly, everything began to piece back together. She went to a party with everyone. Before the party, Jade and Tori insisted they dress her and do her hair and makeup. She was way too occupied with the tiny designs Tori stuck on her nails to notice anything else. When they arrived at the house party, nearly everyone she knew was there.

"_But if this is the whole school like you say, Jade, where's Sikowitz?"_ She remembers Jade rolling her eyes at that.

The beer smelled icky and the one sip Andre let her try had her almost in dry heaves. She was near convinced that there would be no drinking tonight until Danny's best friend came up to her and told her he would share his drinks.

They were yummy tasting fizzy pops that made Cat feel fizzy on the inside. From there, it was just flashes of stumbling and being way too loud.

Her head hurt.

"How are you feeling?" Beck walks over and sits on the edge of her bed, being cautious yet showing genuine concern.

She thinks for a moment. "So **this** is what a volcano feels like." She whispers. It's too loud.

He scoots a little away from her immediate side. "Uh, there's a wastebasket on the side of the bed here if you need to um, spew some lava."

She would laugh at that if she wasn't feeling so weak, but she offers a small smile and tells him she's okay.

He gets up and puts some bread in the toaster, also pulling out a bottle of Gatorade and a bottle of water.

"I want you to drink both of these today. No buts. And at least try to eat the toast. In a little while, if your headache is still bad I'll give you some Advil."

There's silence for a little bit, and it makes Beck a little concerned.

"Can you tell me everything that happened last night? I don't remember much after drinking those pretty colored soda thingys."

He sighs, thinking intently back on the night.

"Short version or long version?"

Cat thinks for a minute. "I don't think I'm moving very soon."

Beck nods. "Okay, uh. We all got there and there was a keg, so that's automatically what people were drinking. You weren't very happy with it when Andre let you take a sip of some of his, but some kid you seemed to know was giving you alcopops. You probably shouldn't have had more than one, but you downed the second and I caught you at your third to get you to stop. There were a ton of people at the party, and after helping Andre get in to DJ; I had no idea where anyone else was. Turns out that Jade and Tori were playing together, on the same team, dominating on the beer pong table. Robbie was there, and he totally flaked when I asked for his help. I knew it was unlike him, but then I saw that he was actually getting Trina's attention and they seemed to be having fun. So when you were falling down the steps, I was the one to carry you and set you down to safety. I turned my back for one second, and Andre gave you free range on the mic to sing. Though, it wasn't half bad." He chuckles for a moment. "But after that, you seriously couldn't even walk straight. I helped you to a bathroom at some point, and yes, I did hold your hair back while you puked. Your clothes, on the other hand, weren't so lucky… When you finally were stable enough to move, I found a bag for you to use and I drove you back here."

Cat's eyes were wide in disbelief. Her first statement, however, was, "You drove? Beck, that's illegal! We could've gotten thrown in the slammer! I mean if you wanted to make friends with people again in the prison system that's fine but I mean-"

"Cat. Listen. I didn't have a sip of alcohol that night. I knew I was going to be driving. I arranged for everyone else to get home safely as well."

"Oh." She began to nod her head, until realizing how bad it hurt.

"Eat. And drink all of those fluids. It'll help, I promise."

For a little while, it's quiet, with the tiny sounds of munching on little bites of toast. Beck picks up a couple things around the RV, washing dishes and putting them away.

"Did you put me in these clothes, too?"

He stops. Turning towards her, his face is tinged with a faint shade of red.

"Um. Uh, I just, well. I tried to help. You were still semi-conscious, and your clothes were in a terrible state. I just…" He's worried now that he overstepped a line, knowing that it'd be terrible if so.

She giggles quietly. "No, these are comfy. Soft on the inside like sheep. Did you know sheep are my fifth favorite animal?" She's embarrassed. She won't admit it though.

Beck continues to go around the RV doing tedious things. Sure, he told Cat about what happened at the party last night. He didn't lie to her. But it was a different situation coming back here.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_wow! Your RV is so colorful! I wish that I could be colorful, but Jadey wanted me to wear this so boys would drool. OH! What's this button do?" Cat stumbled around, childishly poking at things and pushing buttons just like her usual self. _

"_Woah there, Kitten. Slow down."  
She turns around in a flash, her pout on her face evident. _

"_Beckkk. It's so hot in here."_

_She stumbles to the ground with her back against a chair, pulling at the inside of her shirt at odd angles. _

"_Um… Cat…" _

"_What, you've seen Jade and Tori strip for you and I can't even take off of my shirt?" Her defiance with half lidded eyes was pointed, something that certainly took Beck off guard. This wasn't like her._

_Despite the sharp jab, Beck walks to the closet and takes out an old pair of shorts and one of his shirts. Cat's shirts off and he's trying hard not to look at her chest._

"_Really? You can't even look at me?" Her start attempt at anger stops with a sad sounding ending. _

_He looks at her face, as now she's concentrating so hard on getting her jeans off, fighting back tears. He helps tug off the edges of her pants. _

"_Hey." _

_She refuses to respond. She pulls the shirt on effortlessly, but struggles with the elastic banded sweatpants. He helps silently, and carries her over to the bed. _

_Pulling the covers down, he sees her crying. _

"_I'll never be good as them."_

_Beck isn't very sure how to take this. __**In what sense? **__He thinks_

_He kisses her forehead, "You are perfect in your own way. Don't forget it."_

_This doesn't seem to satisfy her at all. She rolls on her side, over by the wall, aiming to ignore him. _

"_Shh, Cat. No. You're beautiful. You're talented. You make everyone happy. Don't be sad."_

_He lies down next to her. She turns over, pressing an ear to his chest. _

_It's silent for a few seconds, and he starts to think she's asleep. He goes to get up, and she looks up at him. "Shh. I hear your heartbeat. It's cute." _

_He lets his walls down at that statement. "Come here." He cuddles her closer. _

_He starts to go kiss her forehead again when, bam. She plants one on him._

_He's frozen. What? He didn't sign up for this. A flurry of emotions swirl through him. _

"_Mmm. Thank you Beck. Goodnight. Love you." She murmurs, and he suddenly is wide-awake. Her breathing stills and she's off to dreamland. He scuttles from the tangled position and tucks her in gently, crawling off to the couch, where he lays awake for hours, trying to sort out the night's events._

_**End Flashback**_

"Mm, Beck? Where's my phone?" She sat up slightly, clutching her head and squinting around the room.

"It's here, but I just found it this morning and put it on the charger, so I wouldn't say it's quite alive yet." He starts to wonder how much she had been texting last night. He received a jumbled message himself on how she wanted to be carried outside to watch the stars.

"Lovely." She groaned. She was certainly not in a happy state of mind.

"Well, don't worry. We've got the day covered, and we don't have to move if you don't want to."

"Really?" She looks surprised, as if she expected Beck to kick her out at any times notice.

"Of course. Lets just take the day slow 'til you feel better. Wanna watch some cartoons?"

Her smile grows, and he turns on the TV to some childhood reruns.

"Lay with me, please?" She says softly to him, with doe eyes making it impossible to refuse the offer.

He's rigid at first, remembering last night, but this time they lay separate and soon, both of them drift back off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So? Thoughts? Should I continue or not? Was it terrible? Did i miss anything? Is there anything you think I should add? Let me know!**

**THANK YOU!  
-ihearu**


	2. Milkshakes and Movies

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for the support, especially from my four reviewers! I've been working heavy on this chapter, and I even have ideas on how the next chapters will play out. Thanks for your feedback, I wish I could give you all cupcakes! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own these characters/this show, anything copywrited to Disney, or anything written by Hans Christian Anderson. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Milkshakes and Movies**

Rubbing his eyes, Beck Oliver starts to sit up and find his blanket, because he sure was getting cold. Turning to his side, he's nearly nose-to-nose with a girl whose fanned out fire engine red hair tickles his face. _Oh, hello Cat._

Caterina Valentine is curled up lightly snoring away, bunching the covers tightly. His thoughts are lost on the chill of his body and instead his focus becomes on the girl.

It has been a long time since Beck has had a girl spend the night at his place. It makes him slightly nostalgic for the times he had Jade sleep over. No, not for the stuff an average boy would want, but for the days they'd wake up early and she'd let her guard down, they'd kiss, they'd cuddle, they'd stay in bed until they no longer had to.

_Jade._

Beck quickly uses the arm that was dangling off the bed to reach over and grab his pear phone off the charger. He knew there would be messages waiting for him, but he was surprised to see as many as there were.

**Andre****: Dude, the crowd loved me last night, man, thanks for setting me up. Wondering where you went off to last night? Catch up with me later**

**Tori****: Bvek whereare you? **

**Why didn't work?**

**Jaed is a great pongpartner**

**Uh, sorry for those texts last night. Where'd you go off to? Text me back when you can, Jade's kind of mad.**

**Jade: Beckkkk, come back!**

**Beckyybeckk, where'd ou go? Loveyou!**

**Where are you?**

**I can't believe you just up and left us, you were DDing! **

**You're such a jerk. Text me and let me know if you're alive so I can fix that. **

There weren't any texts from Robbie, but he didn't really expect any. If Robbie did want to talk about his night, he'd likely text it to Tori or Cat.

Beck sent the trio messages back of how he was alive, how he was safe, and how he would talk to them all later. He was curious if they put the pieces together of having Cat here or not, but he wasn't going to dwell on it for too long.

"Mm… Beck…" He freezes, turning to her, believing he woke her up.

"Stay…" Her eyes aren't open, she hasn't moved too much. _She's still sleeping? Why'd she say my name?_

At this point, Beck's head is overwhelmed. He feels as if he would be better off with a hangover, because then he could focus on that instead of everything else going on.

He instinctively tucks Cat back into the covers she stole, but his good deed ends up ruined because she wakes up.

"Erh." She reaches for the bottle of Gatorade, likely to mask her cotton, post vomit breath. "What time is it Beck?"

He checks his phone, and relays that it's a quarter after two.

"Already?" The worry begins to etch on her face. "Can you get me my phone?"

When Cat gets her hand on it, she frantically turns it on and it begins to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Well someone's popular!" Beck teases her, smirking.

Her cheeks however, grow red as she begins to read through them, and then she covers her head with a pillow and screams.

"Cat?"

"I should have realized drinking was bad I just thought it would be because my dad used to drink dark stuff but the stuff I drank was pink colored and it didn't smell yucky like his stuff and the beer so I thought maybe it was better…" she mumbles off, seemingly ashamed at her actions, although not knowing the full extent of them.

Becks face turns sympathetic, and he lifts the pillow from the tiny girl's face.

"Hey now, don't worry about what other people said. You had fun for the most part and they can't judge you for being happy."

"My doctors do." The spacey thought comes back into play, and Beck starts to finally think she's feeling better.

"I'll help you deal with any damage control, okay? You aren't a bad person for one off-balance night." She settles down now, relaxing back to the earlier state.

"Thanks Beck, you're like cotton candy sweet without the tummy ache and cavities."

He chuckles, and gets up to stretch.

"So, how're you feeling?"

She puts on a contemplative face. "Better. My stomach isn't so sloshy and my head isn't hurting. I feel really thirsty though. And hungry."

"What do you want to eat? We can go out and grab something, the grease is good for your stomach."

"You pick! I'll eat anything. As long as its not alcohol flavored."

"Okay, come on, get your shoes on." As he shuffles around looking for socks, Cat just sits on the side of the bed.

"Beck, my shoes are heels. Which don't make sense because they've got more than just a heel. But…"

_Yikes. I am so glad I never have to deal with tripping in tall shoes like that._

"Okay, deal." He picks her up out of the bed bridal style and carries her outside, squealing until he finally sets her down in the passenger seat of his car.

"Beck! I don't have shoes!" She squeaks, smiling at the situation.

"That's okay! We'll just go through the drive thru, okay?" He buckles her seatbelt for her, and slips into the other side.

Cat starts to push the buttons on Beck's radio, and stops when she hears a song that she wants to sing. She sings through the chorus and Beck begins to smirk.

"What's so funny, Beck? I like this song!"

_I know. You dedicated it to me last night on stage. _"I just think you're a wonderful singer."

Her emotions rapidly change, "So you think it's funny? What's that supposed to mean?"

"No no! I just, I think you're better than the original artist, and that you should be on the radio instead. That's all."

"Thanks again, cotton candy." It takes Beck a few minutes to understand what she was getting at when she called him that.

They get through the ride there with more normal conversation, and then the pair pull into the drive thru line.

"So, what do you want, kitten?"

"Ooh! I want a kitten! I've never been able to get a cat because my dad doesn't think I would take care of it but I'd love to and it's not fair."

Beck scratches his head. "Uh, I meant to eat?"

"OH! A grilled cheese. And a vanilla milkshake!"

Beck orders, "Can I get a grilled cheese, a cheeseburger, a large fry, and two vanilla milkshakes?"

"$12.35, please pull forward."

"Vanilla is so underrated. It's like, everyone thinks chocolate is the greatest thing ever; they push vanilla to the side. Chocolate always comes first, but it's too much. Vanilla is delicious and healthy and I like it most in shake form. Even though I'm probably biased because my mom never let me have chocolate shakes when we were younger cause my brother can't have them and so it's not fair."

Beck pays for the both of them (with initial protest from Cat, but he refused her money) and hands the food and drinks to Cat, thinking deeply about her statement. "So, what am I? Chocolate or vanilla?"

She starts to giggle, nearly spitting out the shake. "You? You're like a twist cone! You've got both!"

"Okay, so what about everyone else?"

"Uh… quiz me!" She claps her hand

"Andre?"

"Hmm… He's like sherbet. The rainbow kind."

"Robbie?"

"Strawberry!"

"Tori?"

Cat isn't looking at Beck anymore.

"Chocolate." She says softly.

"Jade?"

"Chocolate." This time it comes out in a whisper, and she fears he's going to be offended. "Beck, they're my friends and I love them and I don't mean this in mean ways. They're fun and everyone likes them. They're the most popular."

The uneasiness sets in Beck's stomach.

"I understand, no worries. So what about you?"

"Yeah, that's okay Beck. I don't know."

"I don't believe you." His light tone is hopeful for her to express her true feelings.

The radio plays in the background as they near Beck's street.

Beck parks, gazing over at Cat. She's got a troubled look on her face.

"Come on, let's go inside."

He gets out, carrying the bag on his arm. "Okay, take both the shakes!" Picking her up, her smile grows every step they approach the Silver Streak. She fumbles in his arms trying to open the door, and they almost fall down the small steps when the door swings open.

He sets her down on the couch and they begin to devour their food.

"This is sooo good! Like the best grilled cheese ever!" Beck can't help but find it cute.

"I'm glad you're getting solids in your stomach now. The grease is actually good for it after a night of being sick."

"Thanks Beck!"

"So, if you could watch any movie today, what would you pick?"

"The Little Mermaid! Or Aladdin! Or Alice in Wonderland!"

"Well, it's your lucky day!" He goes to a drawer underneath the TV and picks out all three on VHS. "You're also lucky that I still have my VHS player hooked up."

She claps her hands; "You used to watch princess movies when you were little?"

Becks face tints a bit, "Yeah, well…" he also won't admit that he grabbed a stack of the videos at a garage sale for a quarter apiece, just for her case.

"Come on, we've got movies to watch!" It's already four o'clock, and by the time we're past Aladdin half way through The Little Mermaid, Cat begins to fidget and get chatty.

"Did you know that this isn't the real story?"

_Another Little Mermaid? How come I never saw the original?_

"What do you mean?"

"The real story was a ballet. It was about a mermaid who, like the movie, saves a human prince, but when he takes her to the shore, he gets taken care of by a temple girl. The mermaid has been told she has no soul like humans, but in death she will just disintegrate and float along the sea. She also begs the sea witch to be human, and by drinking potion, she gains legs and loses her voice, but in the original every time she dances, she will be in pain. If she does not get true loves kiss, then she will die alone and never gain a soul. If she does, a part of his soul will flow into her. She is mute and captures the prince's attention, and he loves her dancing. He explains to her that his father has ordered him to marry the neighbor's king's daughter, but wishes to marry the temple girl instead. He soon finds out that the princess is actually the temple girl, he's in love and they get married. The little mermaid is heartbroken and feels like she's lost everything. The sea witch tells her that if she kills him, she can be mermaid again. She doesn't, and simply can't, so when the sun rises, she dies but she earns her soul somehow after 300 or so days."

"Holy shishcabobs. How do you know all this?"

"I like reading Hans Christian Andersons Fairy Tales. They're nice. Did you know it was inspired by a love letter he wrote to some guy? Because of how he felt, he switched it into mermaid form and wrote the story."

"Wow."

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we make popcorn?"

He gets up and makes popcorn, and they spend the next ten minutes of the movie trying to sneakily throw popcorn at each other.

Before the two consider popping in a third movie, they know they have to stop there.

"Can you take me home? We have school tomorrow."

And that's when it begins to get awkward. He's picking pieces of popcorn out of her hair, and she's wondering what to do about the clothes of his she's wearing.

"Uh, you can keep what you're wearing. They're old clothes anyways." _Except the shirt, it's one of my favorites._

"Are you sure?" H_ave you read my mind?_

"Of course." He finds a small bag to stick her dirty clothes and pointy shoes in, and then insists to give her a piggyback ride although she tells him it won't kill her. (She still lets him regardless)

The ride home is quiet, and both struggle to find words.

Cat speaks first. "Vanilla."

The way she says it, facing away, whispering, Beck is trying to figure out if he was just hearing things.

"What was that?" He asks, hoping he's not hallucinating.

"N-nothing Beck." Pulling into her driveway, and putting the car in park, he looks her straight in the eye.

"It's okay, Cat. You can tell me."

Her shoulders sag, and she's visibly upset. "I'm just vanilla, Beck."

"No way, you are not." He's surprised to hear how upset she still is about this.

"Yes I am. You don't have to lie. Everyone else is more talented and prettier and 'more mature' than me." She even adds air quotes for saying more mature.

"I disagree. You might be vanilla, but vanilla is my favorite shake flavor. This continent is too hung up on chocolate, they need to appreciate all the great and unique qualities about chocolate." He always like to refer to the greater majority as a continent than the country, due to his Canadian origin.

"The world doesn't agree or we'd have vanilla bars on the shelves!" Cat huffs, upset just thinking about it.

"Stop, don't focus on the whole world. You're you, and you don't need to change it." He runs his hand through his hair, hoping he's getting through.

"Okay. Thanks Beck. And thanks for everything, today was my favorite! Except for being sick. But even that you made better!"

"Anytime. I had a lot of fun today too. Next time we can watch Alice, okay?"

"Aw yay, I love Alice!" She gives him a hug and the pair breaks apart after a minute.

"Good night, Cat, see you tomorrow!"

"See you then!" _Goodnight prince Eric._

As Cat walks into the house, Beck can't help but feel like the whole day was a dream or something. He and Cat haven't hung out with just each other in a very long time, and even then it was always for a short period of time. The pair of them was always in a group, and Jade's has always been ordering Cat around exclusively like a puppet. It was nice to spend carefree, silly time with her, but her insecurities seemed to be a lot more evident when she's all alone. Or drunk.

_Where in the world did this weekend come from?_ It played in Becks mind over and over until he falls deep asleep.

* * *

**A/N: ****Okay, so this chapter was a little longer than my last, but I hoped to keep you captivated! I'm toying around with imputing Beck's standing with Jade (and Tori ?)– Especially after the Opposite Date episode. Ideas? The gang is back in school tomorrow… how will the two react to the others questions about their weekend?  
- It might take me a little longer to pump out my next chapter, I have a busy weekend ahead and an 8-10 page paper that I keep putting off. No fears though, I won't forget about you guys!**

**Thanks for your feedback!  
-ihearu**


End file.
